In recent years, with rapid development of mobile Internet, 4G, and other communication technologies, the information transmission has become more and more convenient, and meanwhile such problems as the data transmission confidentiality have occurred. Encrypted transmission is a conventional solution, but it has the disadvantages of complex secret key management, low system efficiency, easily catching interceptors' attention, etc. These problems can be well solved by the data hiding technology. The secret data to be transmitted is hidden in the common file carrier content, and these common file carriers hidden with secret data transmitted to receivers, who will obtain the secret data hidden in the common file carriers through corresponding data extraction methods. The data hiding transmission way can avoid catching interceptors' attention, and the data transmission confidentiality can be improved while the secret key management complexity can be reduced, without affecting the system efficiency.
With rapid development of multimedia processing technology, it is generally easier to edit and process the image, video, audio and other multimedia files as the carrier files for data hiding transmission. Particularly with general application of smart phones, IPAD, digital cameras, etc. it becomes easier and easier to acquire images, and it has become a most common data hiding transmission way to use an image as a data carrier for data hiding transmission. However, in the existing image-based data hiding transmission way, under the premise of ensuring the quality of the carrier image after data hiding, the volume of the data hidden in the image is not large enough, which affects the applicability of the data hiding transmission way based on the image to the data hiding transmission.